


Fantasies

by Metamorphosis2011 (Methamorphosis2011)



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Jealousy Kink, M/M, Spanking, kurtofsky, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methamorphosis2011/pseuds/Metamorphosis2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just plain Kurtofsky smut. Kurt and Dave are at college together in NY and are roomies and good friends. Then one night they become so much more. More info and full warnings inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasies Pt I

**Author's Note:**

> Brief background summary:
> 
> Kurt and Dave are at college together in NY and are roomies and good friends. Then one night they become so much more.
> 
> Ever since they both broke up with their respective boyfriends within the space of two weeks, they both promised each other not to get into a funk over it but to start and enjoy whatever student life had to offer. They flung themselves at every opportunity to go out and party and this night had been no different. They just came back home from Dave's football team pre season party. Back home, Kurt is not tired at all and comes up with his own little version of truth and dare.
> 
> Warnings: Slight BDSM (bondage, spanking), rough sex, barebacking, everything is consensual! If any of these are not your thing please turn back now!  
> ***

Fantasies

Kurt and Dave came crushing through the door of their room at the same time. They were still laughing hard, which they basically had done all the way home. They might have had a bit too much to drink but not enough to be drunk.

"Eugh, I still can't believe Greg took that dare and drank a whole glass of cooking oil" Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I was about to hurl just watching him."

"Nah, he's got a stomach like a pig, nothing's gonna knock him out. Remember that time he took a whole swig of that extra hot pepper sauce and didn't even as much as cough."

"Something must be seriously wrong with that guy." Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to stomach anything like that.

"And…" Dave held his sides, which hurt by now from all the laughing they had done tonight. "That look on John's face as he had to go an kiss you, just priceless"

"I bet he wished he had taken the truth and not the dare." Kurt was fighting for breath.

"Yes, and you being you … you had to push your tongue down his throat. I thought he would have a cardiac arrest there and then."

"Well, you rather I kissed you again? Like last time, remember." Dave smirked at that particular memory. "Well, at least the girls seemed to have enjoyed the show." Kurt took a little bow in front of Dave.

"Ah, always one to please the crowd."

They both sat down on their respective beds, taking some well needed deep breaths before they would pass out from laughing.

"Dave?" Kurt said after a moment.

"Mhhhh?" Dave replied contented. He had his eyes closed and enjoyed the tired happy feeling that was flooding through his body. He counted himself lucky to have Kurt here with him as a friend. He knew without him he probably would have fallen to pieces when Ian had broken up with him because he met 'the love of his life' as he so nicely put it.

"I don't think I will be able to sleep. I am just too high strung. Any ideas?"

"Well, I don't know? Watch a movie or something?"

"Could do… but… we always do that." Kurt somehow was still in party mood and wanted to do something different. something more daring.

"Wanna play my version of truth or dare?" he asked rolling over to his side and giving Dave, who was sprawled out on his bed, a toothy grin.

Dave rolled over on his side too. He knew that playful tone in Kurt's voice all too well. This would be a long night. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt, a gesture Kurt was well familiar with. Dave was thinking it over. "Just you and me?"

"Well, unless you see anyone else here, yep. You and me."

"And how does the Kurt Hummel version of truth and dare work?"

"Well… basically I will dare you to tell me your most secret sexual fantasy and then I tell you mine."

Dave chocked on his own spittle as it registered what Kurt had just said. Coughing he croaked out "What?" He could feel a blush spreading across his face. They were good friends but they normally stayed well clear of these kind of discussions, well Dave usually did. He always felt there was some sort of weird tension between them on the few occasions Kurt had tried to instigate it.

"Erm.. I don't know" Dave said hesitantly.

"Come on… what have you got to lose?" Kurt got up and sat himself down next to Dave on his bed. "Aren't you at least a bit curious what's going on in that head of mine?" he tried looking at Dave innocently with his big blue eyes.

"Ok, just say I would agree to this… who would go first?"

"Easy, just flip a coin. I'll take heads." Kurt replied. Dave wondered how long Kurt might have had planned this as his answer came out way too fast for his liking.

Not wanting to be a chicken in front of Kurt and because he felt he sooner or later would have to be ok to talk about these things with his best friend, he nodded his head. "OK."

Kurt's smile turned into a bright smirk. "Great. I'll get a coin."

Kurt got the coin and looking directly at Dave flung the coin into the air. "Remember I'm heads!" The coin swished through the air and soon landed on the floor in front of Dave's feet. Dave looked and swallowed. Of course… it had to be tails. He groaned and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah Tails!" Kurt jumped up and down excitedly. "Your go first David! Now I would like to know your most secret sexual fantasy. No lying, no half truths. "He sat back down on the bed looking expectantly at Dave.

Dave didn't know what to say. Should he tell the truth or just come up with something that would keep Kurt happy. He looked everywhere but Kurt.

"Weeeeelll?" Kurt chirped expectantly. "There must be something!"

Dave gulped but nodded his head. He must have had more to drink than he thought because was he really contemplating telling Kurt? "Erm… well… there is this one thing. It's more like… it's nothing I've ever done but I watched this thing online once and …" he knew he was bright red by now and no, he couldn't say this. Probably Kurt would think he was weird.

"Aham…" Kurt said encouraging Dave to continue.

"…Er… oh god, I can't say this … do you maybe… I mean I could show you if you want." Dave said sighing relieved at his sudden brainwave.

Kurt's mouth went into a surprised "o." "You mean like porn?" he gulped. Kurt still wasn't that comfortable with watching porn. Talking about it yes, but watching still sort of felt wrong. He had done so on a few occasions but it always seemed shallow and artificial.

"Well, yes and no, I mean this is actual real people and it's not just…" Oh god, maybe he should just shut up.

Before Kurt could regret this he yelled out "YES, show me". He really was curious now what had Dave in such a knot.

Dave was surprised at the eagerness with which Kurt agreed. He nodded and got up to get his laptop and within a few minutes found the site that he had stumbled across by accident a few months earlier. Before he clicked on the play button he turned to face Kurt, licking his lips anxiously.

"Now remember, it's not what it might look like, it's all consensual, these guys are actually a couple and … think of it more like kind of role-playing." Kurt smiled at Dave and took his hands. "Play it already" he said with impatiently.

Dave pressed the play button and the scene started playing out in front of them. There were two guys, one big and strong, the other one more in build like Kurt. The smaller of the two men had his hands chained behind his back and was blindfolded. He was otherwise naked and bent over a bench and the bigger guy was currently administering a spanking with a crop, which had the smaller man cry out in pain/pleasure? Kurt couldn't quite make up his mind which one it was. The big guy then went on to spanking the guy with his hands before pulling him up on his knees and plunging his tongue in his mouth, devouring the small guy with his sheer force.

Kurt gulped but watched mesmerized. He didn't notice the way Dave was watching him with a sideway glance, studying Kurt's face for any sort of reaction, and scared Kurt would judge him for this.

Kurt was watching the big guy now chaining the small guy to some pole and when he was literally immobilised he yanked the small man by the hair and bit down hard on his neck, which made the small man cry out again.

Kurt had never seen anything like this before. If Dave hadn't told him that it was in fact consensual, he might have freaked but at the same time there was something intriguing about this. He was wondering if he would ever want to let someone take him like that.

He finally remembered Dave sitting next to him and turned to face him, trying to find the right words to say. "And… that is something you…. Want to do to someone?" he finally asked.

Dave stared at Kurt and groaned, oh gosh, Kurt got this all wrong. He embarrassedly shook his head, "no… not do to someone … someone … to do to me."

"Oh" Kurt's face suddenly lit up with realisation. It took a moment to process. A guy, like Dave… wanting someone to do this… to dominate him like that … and he would be willing to take it… and … Kurt suddenly felt very aroused. The mere thought of having Dave chained up and bent over did things to Kurt he had never felt before. Kurt groaned as he shifted his position, hoping to hide his obvious erection from Dave. He didn't know why but he really wanted to try this. Maybe he could help Dave to fulfil his fantasy and maybe discover a fantasy of his own.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes while the scene was still playing out on the laptop. Then without a word Kurt abruptly got up, shut the laptop and placed it on the table. Dave twisted his hands in his lap. He knew it, that this would not go down well with Kurt. Why oh why couldn't he just have come up with some stupid lie.

He was still throwing his little pitty party in his head when he suddenly felt Kurt's hands in his hair and then a yank, forcing him to look up at Kurt. "Kurt? What are you…?"

"Quiet!" Kurt said in a low growl. He leaned in and placed his mouth next to Dave's ear, whispering. "I am going to give you your fantasy."

Dave had shivers go up and down his spine at Kurt's words and the way his breath brushed gently against his skin. He whimpered. This could not be happening. He looked into Kurt's eyes and saw that they were already glazed over with lust.

"Oh god…" he moaned. His cock was starting to fill in anticipation. The idea of Kurt dominating him, maybe spanking him and then taking him hard had him panting.

Kurt smiled at him before his face turned expressionless. He saw the way the big guy in the video was keeping a straight face and assumed that was what would be expected of him.

"Now!" he addressed Dave in a commanding voice. "I want you to strip down for me, slowly and then I want you on your knees."

"Yes Kurt." Dave said meekly. He stood up from the bed and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, one by one, his eyes lowered to the ground. He could feel the stare Kurt was giving him and it was hard to not look back at him. He slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders and then unbuckled his belt and slid out of his jeans and boxers and lastly taking off his socks before kneeling down in front of Kurt and keeping his gaze to the ground.

Kurt looked at the mountain of a man kneeling obediently in front of him, taking in the broad shoulders and hairy chest. Waiting and at his disposal and he couldn't help but a moan escape him despite trying hard to not give anything away.

"Stay" he told Dave as he rushed over to his chest of drawers and rummaged through it for anything he could use as a blindfold and to tie Dave up with. He pulled out two ties and an old t-shirt which he tore into strips that he could use to blindfold Dave with.

Dave heard the ripping of something but dared not look up. The expectation of what as to come was sending sparks of arousal through his body. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

Kurt walked back over and ordered Dave to put his hands behind his back. He then used the ties to tie them up securely and giving them a little tug just to check.

Dave groaned at the way Kurt immobilised his hands. This was so much better than he could have ever imagined. He knew you could only do this with someone you trusted and somehow he trusted Kurt completely. He had for a long time. He suddenly felt his sight go black as Kurt tied the strips of cloth around his eyes. Dave started to feel helpless, blind and restrained. It was such a fantastic feeling, he whimpered.

Kurt licked his lips and his breath was coming out in short pants. Dave looked so fucking hot like that. Dave's cock was standing to attention rock hard. He really looked like he was enjoying this. And that thought had Kurt's cock throbbing.

He needed to dispose of his trousers quickly before they would cut off all blood supply to his growing erection. He unzipped his skinny jeans and unceremoniously wriggled out of them throwing them across the room. Ah, that was better. He decided to keep his boxers on for now. He had not planned on actually fucking Dave but now he wasn't so sure anymore that he could go without.

Kurt tried thinking back to the video and what it was that large guy had done to elicit the moans and groans from the smaller man. Spanking, was the first thing that came to mind. Kurt bit his lip nervously. He had never thought he would willingly spank someone and had no idea if he could actually do it but he would give it a try.

"Bend over on the bed" he ordered Dave as he turned him and guided him to the bed.

"Yes Sir!" Dave replied obediently.

Kurt had to swallow down a giggle that was about to escape him. SIR, he could get used to being called that.

Once Dave was in position Kurt remembered something else from the video. "Dave wait. Wasn't there something about a safe word or something, like if you want me to stop."

"Oh … yes" Dave remembered and felt foolish now for having forgotten that. "Yes, that's actually kind of important. He thought for a moment. "Laptop"

"What?" Kurt said surprised.

"My safe word. Laptop." Dave said again. Kurt snorted. "Eh, it was the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Ok, laptop it is then. And now, until I hear you say that word … as far as I understand this … there is nothing you can say to make me stop what I do?"

"Yes Kurt."

Kurt gave Dave a swat on his ass with one of his hands. "Now! How do you address me?"

Dave groaned out in pleasure at the swat. "Yes, SIR!" he replied more humbly.

"That's better." Kurt said coldly. "Now, I know you will need some discipline so you won't forget how to address me from now on." And with that Kurt started to smack Dave's ass with his hand. First five on the left butt cheek and then five on the right. He started light but after the first couple got more adventurous and smacked down harder, actually leaving a slight red mark. He was spurred on when Dave moaned out and whimpered at every contact of Kurt's hand made with his skin. This felt empowering Kurt thought as he looked at the site of Dave's pink skin and the way Dave so willingly took this.

He leaned over Dave's back and placed little kisses all along Dave's spine until he reached the back of his neck where he bit down hard. Dave jerked but the way he whined told Kurt that he in fact enjoyed the sensation and Kurt wanted to desperately hear that noise again. He chose another spot and bit down and revelled in the way Dave was jerking and moving under him. "So good" he whispered into Dave's ear. He had heard the man in the video giving the smaller man praise and could only assume that this was kind of important. "You're being so good obeying me like that."

Dave whined thankfully at Kurt's praise. He had knots building up in his stomach from those words and knew that he had been good so far. He wanted to be even better but he had to listen to what Kurt wanted next.

Kurt continued to lick and kiss all along Dave's back and neck while he was thinking what else the guys in the video did. Some of which they wouldn't have the equipment for but… oh, that was a thought. He didn't know if Dave wanted this but then, wasn't that what the safe word was for?

He roughly pulled Dave up by the hair and made him kneel directly in front of him. He was amazed at the ease with which he was able to manoeuvre this big man. It was like he had literally given all his control to Kurt. He pulled off his boxers and disposed of his shirt.

He placed his aching leaking cock against Dave's lips and gently brushed along them. Dave jolted in surprise. Oh god, was that Kurt's cock? It had to be. He whined out in pleasure. "Oh god, please sir." This earned him another smack from Kurt. "No, you won't get to talk to me unless I tell you to." Dave hummed his agreement, knowing better now than to speak unasked.

"Lick it." Kurt said in a rough voice. Dave let his tongue flick out and after giving his lips a little lick he let the tip of his tongue swirl around the head of Kurt's cock experimentally. He could already taste Kurt's precum. Kurt had to grip Dave's hair to steady himself. Just the touch of Dave's tongue almost had him come and he let his eyes fall close and his head fall back.

"Slowly" he ordered. "Just lick it." Dave went to work hungrily. Being blinded he had to trust his sense of touch and soon his tongue was licking up and down Kurt's cock and swirling patterns over his head. He could hear Kurt panting and the noise Kurt made went straight to his groin, which was painfully hard and felt neglected. But he had to focus on Kurt.

Kurt was lost in the sensation and wanted more. He grabbed Dave's head between his hand and shouted "open" before thrusting into Dave's mouth with his cock until he hit the back of Dave's throat. Dave gagged and Kurt pulled out. "You're ok? Laptop?" he asked slightly concerned.

"No" Dave spluttered. "It's ok, I like it. Sir." He said respectfully.

"Ok" Kurt had to trust Dave to tell him the truth. He steadied himself in front of Dave again and gripping Dave's head pushed in and started to slowly but steadily fuck his face. In and out he went, hitting the back of Dave's throat repeatedly. The groans and splutters that Dave was bringing force were spurring him on. Kurt was feeling himself getting closer with every thrust but suddenly decided he didn't want to come like this. He pulled out and gripped his cock at its base to stop the impending orgasm and then sat on the bed for a minute catching his breath.

Dave wondered what had happened. Why had Kurt pulled away? Did he not want to come? But it was not his place to ask. He had to stay in character. So he just knelt there, patiently waiting.

Kurt wanted more. An hour ago he had no real concept of this and now he didn't want to stop. And also he wanted to make Dave feel good, give him his fantasy and something he would never forget for as long as he lived.

Kurt thought it over in his head. Dave really had responded a lot to him being smacked earlier. Would he possibly enjoy a proper spanking? He had no crop but maybe? He walked over to his drawer and pulled out one of his leather belts. He looked at it, his hands shaking. Was he honestly contemplating this? Kurt breathing sped up. He was equally scared and aroused at the thought of spanking Dave with the belt. This actually would hurt. He didn't know how much into pain Dave was.

He decided to leave the choice up to Dave. With belt in hand he walked back to the still kneeling Dave and leaned down, stroking his hair while talking to him. "Dave, you need to be honest here with me. I want you to answer me. I have here in my hand a leather belt and if you're ok would like to spank you with it."

Dave's heart skipped at beat. His stomach did a flip at Kurt's words. He could feel sweat feel drip down his brow. The anticipation was sending his pulse sky high.

"Yes sir. I would like that very much." He said in a low husky breathy voice.

Kurt smiled relieved. "Good. Now I will start gently and after each blow I want you to say either 'harder' or 'softer' followed by 'thank you sir' or if it's right just say 'thank you sir'. You understand."

"Yes sir." Dave said his voice hardly hiding his excitement. He really hoped Kurt would not hold back and worry about him too much. For so long he had wanted someone to do that to him.

Kurt steadied himself behind Dave and gave the belt a tentative swish in the air to get used to its length and weight "Ready!" he growled before he let the belt come down across Dave's ass for the first time. Dave tensed up and just managed to stop a cry escaping him. He caught his breath and said "harder, thank you, sir!"

Kurt let the belt crash down against Dave's ass again with a bit more force, this time leaving a red streak in its wake. Dave bit his lips and tears were pricking at the corner of his eyes. But he wanted to feel more. "Harder, Thank you SIR!" he whined out through gritted teeth.

It was the next blow that undid Dave. Kurt again let the belt come down with more force than before and Dave could feel the pain shoot through him and it was at that point that the tears came flowing. He just let go of anything he had still been holding back and sobbed. "Thank you sir!" he said through the tears.

Kurt had been worried that he had gone too far when he suddenly heard Dave starting to sob but his sudden assurance of "thank you sir" told Kurt that he was alright. He sighed relieved and admired the streak the last hit had left. Any more force and he would have been in danger of breaking skin. This seemed to be just right. He rained down another five blows. Each time Dave did as he was asked and thanked Kurt and Kurt moaned and gasped with each blow he administered, getting turned on more with each whine and thank you from Dave.

He then let the belt fall to the ground and sat himself behind Dave and started to kiss along the red marks, gently licking them, soothing the red hot flesh with his tongue.

Dave was sobbing and moaning at the same time. This felt so good. Having Kurt's tongue against his ass sent sparks flying through his body. He really wanted Kurt inside him and could only hope Kurt wanted that too. He was beyond talking now, being in a world of his own. Whatever Kurt wanted to give him he would take.

Kurt almost had lost all coherence. As he licked along Dave's ass all he could think of was pumping inside that tight hole of Dave's. He never had been a top before but being able to dominate Dave like that had apparently awoken something deep inside him. He wanted to know what Dave felt like. He needed his agreement though.

"Dave unless you say your safe word I will now fuck you and fuck you hard." He panted as he quickly reached into his nightstand to get out a bottle of lube. Thank god he hadn't thrown that away. Dave only groaned and Kurt could hear the gasps that escaped him. He took that as agreement. He pushed Dave forward to make him lean over the bed. He slicked up his fingers and pushed two fingers in. Dave bucked his hips and Kurt almost came on the spot. The feeling of Dave's heat was overwhelming him. He had done it to himself before but to prepare someone else was a feeling beyond anything he had expected. He would be inside this tight hole in a few minutes. He vigorously plunged his fingers in and out and after a short while added a third and looking for Dave's prostate gave it a swipe.

Dave jerked and cried out in pleasure. "Oh god, yes sir!" he stammered between breaths.

Kurt couldn't wait anymore. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself behind Dave and pushed in with one smooth move. Dave wailed out in ecstasy and Kurt almost fainted at the tight feel of Dave around his cock. "Oh god, Dave you feel so good. So amazing." He grunted as he slowly pulled out only to slam back into Dave hard. He grabbed Dave around the waist and just slammed into him harder and harder. Dave whined and groaned and cried as Kurt hit his prostate.

"Don't you dare come until I tell you too!" Kurt huffed out breathlessly. The words hardly registered with Dave but somehow he moaned a "yes sir" while giving himself over to the sensation of Kurt's slams into his body.

It wasn't long before Dave could feel the sensation of his orgasm building up. "Sir, please... I am so close."

"No" Kurt ordered and pulled out. "Turn over" he barked out. "I want to see you when you come." Dave did as he was told and Kurt positioned himself between Dave's legs and pulled one of the legs up on his shoulder. He pushed straight back in and relentlessly thrust into Dave's ass. He was so close himself but he wanted Dave to come first.

Kurt placed his hand around Dave's cock and stroked it hard in time with his thrusts.

Dave was rocking his head and whining. He could not take much more. He needed to come and to fall apart. "Sir, please I am so close."

"Yes, it's ok. Come for me Dave." Kurt panted and with that Dave's orgasm was rippling through him. Hot cum spilling out over Kurt's hand and onto Dave's stomach. Kurt kept slamming into Dave's ass and could feel the spasm of Dave's orgasm around his cock and it only took him two more thrusts before he came with a loud "DAVE" and collapsed on top of Dave.

They just lied there enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms. Kurt could feel the sticky mess between their bellies but he couldn't care less. This single-handedly had been the best orgasm he had ever had. He was feeling light-headed and was in real danger of passing out. Dave wasn't faring much better, having spaced out completely.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Dave. He took off the blindfold and started to place gentle kisses on Dave's lips. Dave groaned. Kurt let his hand wander through Dave's hair. "Dave, you did so well." He said soothing him. "mhhh. Thk u sr." Dave was still in the sub zone and Kurt just continued to stroke and kiss him. Kurt carefully untied Dave's hands and rubbed circles into the red marks on Dave's wrists. Eventually Dave was able to open his eyes. He gazed into Kurt's blue orbs which were still watching him with so much emotion in them Dave's heart warmed immediately.

"Welcome back Dave" Kurt smiled at him.

"Thank you Kurt, thank you, thank you, thank you." Dave repeated almost like a mantra while tears were escaping him again.

"You're more than welcome. I have to thank you for trusting me with this." Kurt kissed away the tears and then placed his lips on Dave's and gave him a passionate kiss which Dave returned eagerly.

Kurt grabbed some wipes from his nightstand and tried to clean them both up as best as he could. He then grabbed some cushions from the bed and pulled the blanket down. They would sleep on the floor tonight. He somehow didn't think he would be able to get Dave to move. He wrapped them up in the blanket and continued to stroke Dave's hair and placed little kisses on his cheeks and jaw. Dave had his eyes closed again and breathed contentedly. He looked so peaceful Kurt thought to himself. And in a way Kurt did that to him. He kissed Dave's forehead. "Goodnight Dave," and then he let his own eyes close.

Both were too tired to worry about what this might mean for their friendship. They were just happy to be here with each other. The comfort of hearing each others breathing against the silent of the night and the safe feeling of being wrapped up in each others arms.

"You never told me your fantasy," Kurt could hear Dave mumble half asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasies Part II - Kurt

Dave was walking down the corridor towards the locker rooms. Why was he here again, he asked himself, feeling his stomach doing nervous flips. Oh yeah, because a week ago Kurt had given him the best night of his life and now he wanted to return the favour.

They had woken up the morning after, still on the floor and cuddled up close. Both were surprised that there was no awkwardness between them. They didn't even feel the need to talk about it. Somehow over the next couple of days they just managed to fall into a comfortable routine.

After they had tried with mixed results for two nights to sleep wrapped up in each others arms in one of their single beds, they decided to 'rearrange' their room, pushing their two beds together and creating a lovely space for them to sleep in. Kurt went full out and spent the next day buying cushions and blankets to accessorise their new private space. The morning after that, over coffee and pastries in bed, Dave finally mustered the courage to ask Kurt about his fantasy and Kurt was more than willing to share.

It turned out that Kurt apparently had a thing for trying sex in a slightly more public setting but assured Dave that so far this had only ever been a desire and nothing he actually had had the balls to try yet. But there was more than that, as Kurt nervously confided in Dave. In his ultimate fantasy this 'sex in a public place' scenario would be combined with being taken up against a locker by a big hot jock while people were going about their business outside the locker room. Dave couldn't help but grin at that. The irony that Kurt, after all, seemed to have a thing for big sweaty guys didn't go unnoticed.

But Kurt hadn't quite been finished sharing. Dave literally choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken when Kurt revealed to him, as he turned a lovely shade of red, that even while he had still been with Blaine, he had on more than once occasion jerked himself off to the idea of Dave dragging him into the locker room during a game and taking him there and then.

Dave initially didn't know what to say and stared at Kurt in disbelief. If only Kurt would have said something at one point, they could have... but there was no point dwelling on the past. They had something now, didn't they? Only when Kurt assumed his silence meant that he was uncomfortable with the disclosure did Dave reassure him that on the contrary, he was just overwhelmed by the thought of Kurt having thought of him like that. Deep down Dave was ecstatic that he would be more than qualified to help Kurt with regards to living out this particular aspect of his fantasy. After all he was offensive guard of his college team and if that didn't meet Kurt's criteria, he didn't know what would.

That's how he ended up here, now, walking down the corridor at the start of the second quarter against Washington University. Kurt and Dave had agreed that Dave would fake an upset stomach and the need to be sick in order to be able to head to the locker rooms. Dave didn't really feel guilty about letting down his team mates. It was only a friendly pre-season match and they would do just fine without him. He would let Kurt in through the front doors and sneak him into the locker room and get down to business. The plan was to be done and finished before halftime.

He didn't know whether he was crazy or not to even contemplate actually doing this but at the same time it felt exhilarating and he kind of got why Kurt would find this so appealing.

Dave might have only been on the field for the first quarter but it had been hell. The anticipation had him half hard since the warm-up and his thoughts had been anywhere but on the field which resulted in him being slammed into and hurled to the ground more than usual. At least his absentmindedness and his worse than normal performance must have registered with the coach because when he had approached him about not feeling well, coach agreed straight away for him to head to the lockers.

He opened the front doors and Kurt was already there, waiting for him smiling brightly. Dave dragged him through the doors and lifted him up. He placed a wanting kiss onto Kurt's lips which Kurt returned more than eagerly. "Mhhh, I've been waiting out there for at least 10 minutes. I was starting to feel like a creeper." Kurt hummed into the kiss. "You going to show me to the locker rooms?" he asked impatiently.

Dave laughed a guttural laugh which shook them both. "So eager! You've been waiting for this for so long what's another minute or two." He teased as he placed Kurt down. Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and placed it on his groin. "This is why! I've been hard for the last half an hour just thinking about this and I need you now." Kurt said keenly.

Dave moaned at feeling Kurt's erection through his jeans and reciprocated the gesture by placing Kurt's hands over his groin and the protective cup he had to wear. "Try playing football with this while being half hard and then come complaining to me," he growled before, to Kurt's delight, Dave finally dragged him down the corridor and into the locker rooms. Kurt wanted this to be all about feeling Dave's strength and Dave taking what he wanted while being fully aware that nearby there were loads of people and the thrill of possibly being walked in on.

Dave slammed Kurt into the lockers and without hesitation ripped off Kurt's shirt, buttons flying everywhere and shirt quickly discarded onto the floor. The force with which Dave had removed Kurt's shirt had him shivering. "Oh gosh" he moaned as Dave made quick work of Kurt's belt and button and unzipped his trousers pulling them down in one swift move, freeing Kurt's cock. "Going commando are we?" He smirked. "Why waste time?" Kurt replied as he eagerly kicked off his shoes and wriggled all the way out of his trousers, eyes watching Dave hungrily.

"Your pants… off… now" Kurt moaned as his hands were travelling into Dave's pants to look for what he so desperately needed. He huffed annoyed when he was stopped by the jock strap. Dave grinned as he slowly pulled down his pants and then removed his jockstrap and cup, finally freeing his by now painfully hard erection. He was about to pull off his shirt when Kurt held him back. "NO, keep it on" he grunted admiring the way Dave looked in his shirt and shoulderpads. He had the perfect strong built and the accentuation of his shoulders just had Kurt breathless. He loved the way Dave towered over him. "Now," he begged Dave.

Dave wasted no more time but roughly turned Kurt around and holding him down by the shoulders with one hand used one of his legs to spread Kurt's legs wide. He leaned over him and Kurt whimpered as he felt the weight of Dave come down on his back.

Dave started to lick down Kurt's spine and then blew up the track of wetness his tongue had left. Kurt's hairs were standing on edge and he let a breathy moan escape his throat. Dave continued to kiss down Kurt's back all the way to his ass. He placed little kisses on both of Kurt's cheeks. "Lube?" he growled taking in Kurt's perk ass, waiting there ready for him to stretch and take. "Trouser pocket" Kurt panted breathlessly.

Kurt had initially contemplated to stretch himself beforehand but felt that somehow that would have taken away from his idea of being fucked in public as you don't normally walk around stretched and ready for sex. As it was Kurt's fantasy, Dave was more than happy to go with whatever Kurt decided to do and Kurt decided he wanted Dave to do it.

Dave let go of Kurt for a second and rummaged through Kurt's pocket until he found what he was looking for.

Kurt heard the flick of the top opening and before long Dave was back holding him down with one hand and letting the fingers of his other hand circle around his entrance. He clenched his muscles in anticipation and moaned as Dave finally pushed inside with one finger. "Oh god, yes… more… don't hold back." Kurt groaned as a jolt of pleasure shot through his body when Dave hit his prostate straight on.

Dave could already feel himself leaking precum and he wanted to feel Kurt so badly. Kurt said not to hold back and he had no intention to. He wanted this too much to go slow. He quickly added another finger and then a third opening Kurt up rather quickly and roughly. Kurt wriggled and moaned under him, pushing his hips back against his fingers in need.

The way Kurt was moving his hips, basically fucking his fingers, Dave decided that Kurt was ready and without warning Dave pulled his fingers out and grabbed Kurt turning him around and hoisted him up against the locker, holding him just underneath his thighs spreading his cheeks apart slightly with his hands. Kurt whined as his body made contact with the cold metal of the lockers and at the ease with which Dave was able to lift him. He looked into Dave's eyes who were staring at him as he slowly lowered him until Kurt could feel the head of Dave's cock probing at his entrance. "Nghh…" Kurt let his head fall back until it made a rather loud clanking contact with the locker.

They could hear the crowd outside cheer and Kurt felt the arousal building up in his stomach as he was reminded that just outside this little room there were in fact hundreds of people and it made him feel wonderfully dirty for doing this here where someone could walk in at any point.

Dave had his eyes fixed on Kurt as he finally pushed in and groaned as he felt himself inside Kurt for the first time. "Fuck… you're so tight." He growled and Kurt babbled incoherently as Dave filled him with his impressive length. "Oh god, Dave…" he whimpered. Kurt wound his legs around Dave's waist as Dave slowly started moving inside him, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back into him hard, which sent him slamming against the lockers again. "Oh god… again" Kurt begged and Dave slammed into him hard again revelling in the accompanying moans from Kurt and the noise Kurt's body made as it slammed into the lockers. Kurt too loved the noise the lockers made at every contact and whimpered.

They forgot time and space around them as Dave felt Kurt's tight heat with every thrust and Kurt could feel Dave move and hit his prostate with every slam. They were panting and grunting and Dave could feel himself getting close, the familiar feeling building up in his stomach and the warmth travelling all the way up from his toes to his groin.

Suddenly they could hear voices. "Shit" Dave huffed out breathlessly. "They're coming back already. How long have we been?" They both looked around wildly. The guys would be in here any second and Dave did the only thing he could think of. Still being inside Kurt he told him to hold on and quickly walked them over to the shower stalls and pushed them up against the wall. They both were panting but tried not to make any sound as they heard the door open and Dave's team rushing in.

"Crap" Dave muttered out under his breath. He could only hope that no one would enter the shower room as this was halftime. They really had no business in here now. Dave knew he would not live this down if any of them would walk in on him being balls deep inside a guy inside the shower room. He would be as good as dead.

"Our clothes" Kurt whispered remembering his torn shirt and their trousers strewn across the locker room floor. "Shit… I can only hope they won't pay them any attention," Dave whispered back.

He could hear coach going on about tactics and the team mumbling and cheering. Why oh why had he agreed to this. One look at Kurt's blue eyes reminded him as to why. This amazing guy who he was still inside of had asked him to and he wanted nothing more than to please him. If they just stayed quit and didn't move for the next 10 minutes or so, they would be alright, he tried to convince himself

Of course Kurt had to choose that moment to utter one fatal word. "MOVE" he hissed at Dave while devouring him with his eyes. "What, now?" Dave whispered back hesitantly although he could feel his body betraying him, as his still hard cock had got even harder and grown in size inside Kurt, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. Kurt smirked. "Yes, pump inside me and make me come while your team-mates are next door talking," he hummed into Dave's ear. Dave groaned as quietly as he possibly could. "And the way you just redefined the word 'hard', don't tell me that you don't want to," Kurt added for good measure.

"Now fuck me" Kurt ordered him keeping his voice as low as possible.

'Bitch', Dave thought to himself but at the same time he readjusted his hold on Kurt and pressed him into the wall. He then slowly pulled out almost all the way before very slowly pushing back in again. He kept up the almost leisurely speed of pulling and slamming and that, combined with the small amount of friction his belly provided for Kurt's cock, had Kurt hanging on the precipice of his orgasm but not enough to push him over.

They both were letting out little choppy breaths and gasps and were sweaty all over by now, as Dave kept the slow rhythm going. They were very careful not to make any noise as they could still hear the voices of the team mere metres away from them next door. Their gazes were glued to one another and they were fucking each other just as passionately with their eyes.

Kurt was getting desperate to come and whimpered out while glaring at Dave. "You bastard, you're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Dave just smirked but didn't increase his pace. Kurt was losing his will to live, he just needed to come and tried to grind his hips in time with Dave's thrusts but being pinned up against the wall this proved rather difficult.

Dave enjoyed watching Kurt fall apart under his ministrations. He kept the pace going but started slamming harder with every thrust which had Kurt almost yelp out in ecstasy. He needed to stop himself from screaming. Kurt leaned forward and bit into Dave's shoulder to muffle his moans.

Dave couldn't help a loud growl escaping him. Shit, did Kurt forget how a bit of the right pain made him react? They both stilled and waited, still panting, to see if anyone heard Dave. When no one came rushing into the shower room after a minute, Dave started his rhythm again. "Fuck Kurt, you know you can't do that to me without getting a reaction" he reprimanded him and almost as a punishment started hammering into Kurt now. He shifted his position slightly to get better leverage and it was enough to create some space for Kurt to reach his cock with one of his hands and to start to finally giving it that much needed friction.

"Ooohh…, I'm going to come" Kurt whimpered as the combined feeling of his hand on his cock and Dave continuously hitting his prostate was too much for him to bear. He had to bite down hard on his lips as he came and cum spilt out over his hand and across their bellies. Dave grabbed on to Kurt's waist and hoisted him up a bit more slamming into him relentlessly a few more times until he came with a muffled cry and emptied himself into Kurt. He came so hard that he lost his grip on Kurt but his body had Kurt pinned against the wall so Kurt wasn't going anywhere.

They panted and the lack of being able to take deep breaths as they tried to keep quiet had them both feel dizzy from lack of oxygen. They stayed like that with Dave still inside Kurt until they eventually heard the "Let's go" from coach and heard the team rush out of the locker room.

Kurt started laughing hysterically. This had been so much better than he had ever envisaged in any of his fantasies. To actually have the football team virtually walk in on them. He smiled at Dave and leaned in to give Dave a well deserved hungry kiss, letting his tongue slide into Dave's mouth and exploring it. Dave groaned. He was still puffed out from his orgasm and from holding Kurt up all this time but the way Kurt kissed him gave him a second wind.

He put Kurt down not breaking their kiss and devoured Kurt with his lips and tongue. Kurt willingly let him take over and let his hands wander down to Dave's ass caressing it. "Dave, wow, that was amazing, I …" Kurt was lost for words. He wanted to convey to Dave how much this meant to him but he couldn't think of the right words to say. Their kissing became more heated and sloppy and before long Kurt could feel himself stir again.

He grabbed Dave's hand and placed it over his half hard erection. Dave broke the kiss and studied Kurt's blue eyes which were looking at him longingly. "Really?" he giggled. "You're ready to go again already?"

Kurt smiled mischievously. "Well, it's not every day I have a big hot jock at my disposal in a locker room so…we should make the most of it."

Dave gulped and grunted but nodded his head and started to stroke Kurt's erection while nibbling along Kurt's jaw and neck and sucking his earlobe into his mouth. "We don't want to waste this opportunity" he whispered into Kurt's ear before he lowered himself onto his knees and started to let his tongue lick around the head of Kurt's cock and teasing him back to full hardness within a few licks. Dave could still tastes Kurt's cum and it only urged him on. He wanted to feel Kurt come in his mouth.

Kurt's head fell back and he closed his eyes, sounds escaping him, he didn't know he was capable of making.

Unlike last time, Kurt let Dave take control and enjoyed as his obvious very skilled tongue danced around his tip and then slowly all the way up and down his shaft. To Kurt's great delight Dave eventually took in his cock and started to bob his head up and down his length.

Kurt's head kept repeatedly hitting the wall behind him as he came apart under Dave's administrations and he fisted his hands into Dave's hair to keep him grounded. Soon Dave started to squeeze Kurt's balls with one of his hands and used the other one as additional stimulation on Kurt's cock while his mouth, lips and tongue were still working Kurt's head.

"Dave, nghhh… I'm not going to last…" Kurt grunted as the grip on Dave's hair tightened which earned him a low growl from Dave, which he could feel reverberate around his cock. Dave increased his speed and soon Kurt couldn't hold back anymore and cried out as his orgasm hit him and he came with Dave still working his mouth around him. He had trouble keeping himself steady and Dave moved his hands to hold Kurt upright as he came down from his orgasm.

Dave pulled off Kurt and licked him clean before standing up and looking into Kurt's tired lust blown eyes. He placed his lips over Kurt's and kissed him enthusiastically. Kurt reciprocated and could taste himself on Dave's tongue.

"Dave, you are amazing, that was so much more than I ever could have hoped for," Kurt said when he finally regained his ability to talk. Dave just smiled and continued kissing Kurt.

"You know we have to do this again someday." Kurt said still blissed out from his two orgasms.

"Oh god, Kurt. You're going to be the end of me." Dave groaned but already knew he would not be able to say no to Kurt.

Kurt placed a kiss on Dave's lips. "You know you love it." He said with a wink.

"Yes I do and I love you." Dave replied before the words could really register. Kurt looked at him funnily and for a second Dave thought that he might have ruined whatever it was they had.

But then he could see Kurt's eyes go moist and he started to smile. "I love you too you big goof." He said and pulled Dave in for another kiss. Hands were all over each other and they lazily started rutting their groins together.

Kurt disentangled himself from the embrace after a few minutes, smirking at Dave with a twinkle in his eyes. "What do you say if we do move this back to our room? I think I might want to try out that crop I bought for you the other day and I might have a surprise or two for you. "He gave Dave a swat on his ass to make his point. Dave grunted out in pleasure and Kurt had to laugh at the way he scrambled over to the other room and grabbed their clothing, flinging Kurt's shirt and trousers at him before quickly pulling on his own pants.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Dave said eagerly, grabbing Kurt by the hand and virtually dragging him out of the locker room He would just have to make up some convincing excuse to coach tomorrow as to why he had disappeared so suddenly.

"Hey" Kurt huffed out indignantly while not being able to hide his smirk. "I thought when we're role-playing I am the one in charge!"


	3. The First Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III of the Fantasies Series. I put relevant warnings at the end, in case some of you don't want to be spoiled as to what lies ahead. If there are things you know bother you, please read them first. And just bear with me through the initial build up until it gets to the smutty bits. I promise it will be worth it.

Fantasies Part III 

Today was their one year anniversary. They still couldn't believe that it had been a year since that fateful night that had brought them so much closer. The move from best friends to lovers and then boyfriends had been surprisingly easy. Maybe it was because they knew each other so well and had been through so much together but things just felt natural. To their great shock and relief their parents hadn't been all that surprised when they had told them. Apparently they had only been waiting for when it would happen. Talk about parental intuition.

They loved being together and both accepted and even adored each others quirks and little annoying habits, and with regards to their sex life it was beyond anything they could have ever hoped for. Most likely because they had started their relationship with sharing some of their deepest sexual desires there was nothing that either of them felt taboo to share with the other. In fact they had a lot of fun experimenting with different things, some of them neither wanted to repeat and some things that definitely stayed in their repertoire. In the process they had learned a lot about what turned the other on.

Kurt for example knew that although Dave was generally quite assertive and liked to stay on top of things (no pun intended), he needed those occasions, just like on their first time, when he wanted Kurt to take over. Kurt had found out quite quickly that that need was especially prominent whenever Dave found life stressful and hard to juggle, like when he had to face exams and one time even the night before his team's football final. Kurt had happily slipped into that role whenever he felt Dave needed him to. In the process he really started to enjoy those precious moments and it still amazed him how much Dave must trust him to open up to him like that. Kurt felt it was almost an honour being allowed to do this to Dave. It also was the only time when Kurt would top as Dave really needed Kurt to control every aspect of these special encounters. As Dave once explained to him, he felt good just letting go of it all, as he was rather a bit of a control freak in everyday life to which Kurt had giggled as he himself couldn't have described Dave any better.

Dave in turn had found out that Kurt was quite territorial with regards to him. It started soon after they officially started dating. Kurt kind of got annoyed whenever any guy spent too long looking at Dave or had the nerve to talk to him for too long. He had the biggest clue when Kurt stormed up to him at a party a few months ago and almost tore that poor twink that had dared to flirt with him apart limb from limb. The funny thing at the time was that Kurt seemed to have been so turned on afterwards that they hardly made it home with Kurt begging him to fuck him. As Kurt said afterwards, it had been one of his most intense orgasms ever.

And that was how they discovered that Kurt had a little jealousy kink and as much as seeing someone else near Dave drove him mad, it also turned him on but thankfully he trusted Dave enough to know that he would not play away and loved him completely as he didn't fail to tell him virtually every day.

In a bizarre way the knowledge of Kurt's possessiveness over him made Dave feel really secure and loved. Something he had always craved especially with his mom still not accepting him unconditionally. Kurt knew this was something Dave was still struggling with and he was happy to be able to make Dave feel safe. Kurt in return felt needed by Dave and cherished by the way he lavished him with love as well as having his sizeable ego stroked by Dave's affection. So in more than one way they were a perfect fit.

As far as Kurt's jealousy kink went, they had not really dabbled with that particular kink but for their anniversary they both had agreed that they wanted to do something special, something that would make them both equally happy. That's how after some serious brainstorming and talking openly and honestly, they had come to this special arrangement for this evening.

Kurt was currently sprawled out on their bed watching Dave getting himself dressed. He loved watching his big strong man. He could just spend hours staring at him. But tonight with the anticipation of what possibly lay ahead, he was already turned on and was half considering just calling it a day and having Dave fuck him right here and now.

Dave had put on a tight black t-shirt, showing off his biceps and large chest perfectly, matched with some dark blue jeans, which hugged his ass just right.

"I am sure you won't have any trouble picking up a guy looking like that." Kurt said looking at Dave in admiration.

Dave turned around and smiled at Kurt. He was still feeling a bit nervous about what they were planning on doing but like so many times before he was willing to at least try once for Kurt just like Kurt had tried things for him in the past.

"Yeah, well, getting a guy interested in me will be one thing but... I mean … to lead someone on like that just to shoot them down still sounds a bit harsh to me."

Kurt knew about Dave's reservations. They actually had talked it through quite in detail. "We agreed though, if someone approaches you, you will tell them straight away you've got a boyfriend and if they still try to get into your pants then as far as I am concerned they deserve anything that's coming to them. So stop worrying so much. Unless you really don't want to do this?" Kurt enquired sounding concerned. They both knew they would never make the other do something if they really didn't want to.

"I want to try really. But as I've said there is no way I'm going to go all the way with someone else. I love you too much."

Kurt laughed. As if he would let him. "Believe me, if I last past someone trying to kiss you before I tear them apart, I would be surprised myself. So you don't need to worry. In case you haven't noticed, I am rather possessive of you." Kurt got up and wrapped himself around Dave pulling him in for a passionate kiss, full of promise about what was to come later. Kurt would never get used to how fantastic Dave tasted and how save he felt in those strong arms.

Dave moaned and lifted Kurt up and pushed him up against the wall, ravishing his mouth.

"NGH … STP." Kurt muffled out between kisses. Dave pulled apart looking at the dishevelled form of Kurt in his arms. "Please stop, or you won't make it past this door tonight and I really want us to try this. And don't forget what's in store for you later if you do well!" Kurt said with a low grovely voice that went straight to Dave's groin. OH, Dave could hardly wait for what was to come later, so flirting with some guy it was. He really hoped it would have the desired effect on Kurt.

"'K" Dave smirked as he put Kurt back down again.

"Off you go. Don't forget I will give you half an hour before I get to the bar and … well just go with the flow, you will know when I had enough. You prepared everything you needed to?" Kurt was mentally going through the list again.

"Yep, all done for you." Dave smirked and grabbed his wallet and his phone and giving Kurt a last wink headed out the door and down the road to one of their favourite hang out places which thankfully was only a 5 minute walk away.

Kurt had been right, of course. A guy like him was hot property in any gay bar and Dave hardly had time to order his first beer before he was approached by a rather cute looking guy with a devious twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey. You're here alone?" the twink said standing rather close to Dave.

The guy is not trying to be subtle Dave thought to himself.

"Yes, for tonight." Dave replied.

"Oh, that sounds cryptic. Does that mean I might be in luck?"

"Look, I am here on my own tonight but I've actually got a boyfriend." Dave informed him.

A quick flash of something registered across the young man's face before it settled back to its original grin.

"But… you're here alone … tonight… and … if you don't mind me saying so … your boyfriend would never need to know. His own fault for letting some hot bear like you out on your own." he said now being almost flush against Dave.

Dave gulped. Ok, first time lucky apparently. The guy looked cute. Dave was wondering though if he could keep him busy long enough for Kurt to make an appearance. It would probably be at least another 20 minutes before Kurt's agreed arrival time and at the speed the guy was moving they would be having sex in another 15 minutes.

Dave thought about it and then gave the guy a broad smirk. "Well, I don't know about that… but … how about I buy you a drink for now?"

"Sure that sounds great." The young man replied, looping his arm around Dave's waist not even asking for Dave's permission.

"I'll have a beer as well" he said beaming at Dave.

Kurt walked into the bar bang on time, dressed rather casually as he wanted to keep a low profile. He scanned the room and it didn't take him long to spot Dave. And by the looks of it Dave had already got lucky. A relatively good looking guy, probably in his early 20s, dark blond hair and tall and lean was attached to his arm and was shamelessly flirting with Dave, moving his hand up and down Dave's broad back and his body language was screaming 'fuck me' at Dave.

Kurt could feel the rage rising immediately but could feel his cock stirring at the same time. It was a weird combination really Kurt thought, not unlike finding pleasure through pain. If they hadn't arranged for this beforehand he would have stormed over the second he set eyes on the guy and would have torn him a new one for daring to stand so close to his boyfriend and touching him in a way that was only for Kurt to do.

But as it was, he knew exactly what he wanted and he wanted to see how long he could control this feeling of jealousy, watching someone else with his man. But as much as it hurt him it also turned him on more than anything. Seeing someone else wanting his Dave, desiring what was supposed to be only Kurt's. Oh he could feel himself getting hot under the collar and needed to take a few deep steadying breaths. He ordered himself a drink and slipped into the background finding a spot where he could observe without being seen.

Dave was looking around for Kurt ever so often; surely he must be here by now. Well, Kurt did say to go with the flow and Tony, as the guy's name was, made it pretty clear that he wanted to do more than just talk, so Dave asked him if he wanted to dance and Tony literally dragged him to the dance floor. Soon Dave could feel Tony grinding against him letting his obvious erection brushing against Dave's groin and thigh with every movement.

Kurt was watching the guy placing his filthy hands on Dave's ass. The ass only he had a right to touch. He had to take a deep breath and breathe out slowly through his mouth. Ok, he was reaching the end of his comfort zone but he stopped himself from barging onto the dance floor. A part of him wanted to see more, wanted to see what would happen next.

Kurt didn't have to wait long as soon enough his Dave was pulled into a kiss by the guy and when Kurt saw Dave kissing back he could feel his blood starting to boil. He was equal parts enraged and aroused watching them and he forced himself to keep on watching, enjoying the feeling of jealousy tearing him apart in an utterly masochistic way.

Dave pulled apart after a minute and still dancing with Tony let his eyes scan the room again for Kurt. He spotted him standing in the background staring daggers at them, looking absolutely livid, but not making any indication that he wanted Dave to stop. Tony pulled him in again and started sucking on Dave's neck while he continued grinding his erection against Dave and moaning. Being only human Dave could feel his own cock starting to fill and he almost felt embarrassed that someone other than Kurt was able to get him hard. Dave let Tony continue but locked eyes with Kurt, wishing it was him grinding against him. Kurt looked ready to explode but still didn't move.

Kurt watched in horror as Tony grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him off the dance floor towards the exit, whispering something in Dave's ear. Oh no, he better did not just offer Dave to have sex with him. Kurt's pulse was speeding up and his stomach was wound so tight from all the rage that he was ready to explode. Not quite sure what to do Dave glanced over at Kurt who was watching them like a hawk and nodded his head at Dave's questioning look.

Kurt watched as the guy pulled Dave across the bar and towards the exit. He had no idea what made him agree for Dave to go with him. He had nodded at Dave before he could really think about it. He knew he would follow the second they were out the door. The thought of what he might walk into had him completely hard and furious. He trusted Dave that he wouldn't have actual sex with the guy, but imagining that man trying to get into his boyfriend's pants had him finally at that point where he couldn't take anymore. All he wanted now was to get that guy's hands off of Dave so he could take him home and teach him a lesson about not looking at anyone but him, so he stormed out after them.

Tony had pulled Dave into the alleyway just behind the bar and didn't waste any time stroking Dave through his pants. Dave had his eyes closed and prayed for Kurt to turn up before he would have to push the guy away as he had reached his limit. Then he heard it, the sweet but angry voice of his boyfriend.

"Get your dirty hands off my boyfriend," he shouted as he glared Tony down. Dave just stood there, his eyes nervously looking between Kurt and Tony. Part of their agreement was that Dave should look surprised when Kurt would walk in on them and to be honest he actually was, as he really didn't have a clue when exactly Kurt would turn up.

Tony just stared at Kurt and huffed out "What's your problem man?"

Kurt pushed Tony away and yelled at him. "My problem is YOU. TOUCHING. MY. BOYFRIEND."

"Kurt" Dave tried to placate his enraged boyfriend and placed a hand on his arm.

"NO Dave, I will deal with you in a minute." He glared back at Tony. "You will never ever lay a hand on my boyfriend again, do you understand?" Gosh, he could feel the adrenaline course through his veins and his dick pulsating from all the power rush and it felt amazing.

Tony just looked wildly between him and Dave.

"Only I am allowed to touch Dave and to fuck him or to be fucked by him. So unless you want to watch and see what you're missing out on you better fuck off now." Tony stood there dumbfounded for a second before he scrambled and quickly left with a "fuck you."

Oh how Dave loved bossy Kurt. This had been part of their deal for tonight. Kurt would get to try out his jealousy kink and Dave would get bossy Kurt and would have to act all apologetic and submissive when Kurt would 'bust' him. He had no trouble doing that. It had been over a month since Dave had been dominated by Kurt and he was in desperate need of it.

Kurt stood Dave up against the wall and stared at him. "How dare you. You know you're mine. How can you let that filthy rat touch you let alone kiss you? You know you will have to make up for behaving like that."

Dave looked on the floor bashfully but nodded his head. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"NO, that will not do. You know I will have to teach you a lesson to help you remember to never ever even think about looking at another man. I will not have it." Kurt grabbed Dave and turned him around, facing the wall.

"And I will make you remember it here and now that you are mine, no one will ever get to fuck you apart from me." Kurt placed his hands around Dave's waist and slowly unbuckled the belt as he kept on talking, scolding Dave and reprimanding him.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down followed by Dave's boxers. "Spread your legs" he ordered and Dave obeyed placing his feet further apart.

Kurt unzipped his own jeans and pulled out his already leaking cock. He pushed Dave's cheeks apart slightly and smirked. Good boy. Dave had done what Kurt had asked of him earlier. Kurt pulled out the small butt plug and quickly pulled out some tissue to wrap it in and pushed it in his pocket. He steadied himself behind Dave and grabbed Dave by the waist and pushed in without any further delay. Dave groaned out at the intrusion and had to steady himself with his hand against the wall. Kurt knew it would still hurt a bit as the plug was small and also there was the obvious lack of lube, only what was left inside of Dave from pushing in the plug. But he knew Dave liked a bit of pain and that he would be ok. They had experimented with this in the past.

Kurt didn't leave Dave time to adjust. He loved that extra tight feeling of Dave's almost unstretched hole around him. He started to slam hard into him. "You will remember this." He growled out. "I am the only one who will fuck you. The only one who will touch you. The only one you're allowed to touch." Dave whined as each slam was harder than the last. Kurt was so much stronger than his slender body would give away and he could still feel the sting from the lack of lubrication. But oh gosh, it felt good and Dave groaned out wantonly every time Kurt hammered into his ass.

"Did you hear me?" Kurt snarled. "NO. ONE. EVEN. GETS. TO. LOOK. AT. YOU." Dave cried out as Kurt finally hit his prostate and had trouble keeping himself upright on his legs, which were starting to shake.

"Yes, Kurt. I'm all yours" He said meekly. "Make me yours, please" he begged.

Kurt leaned over Dave and attached his mouth to his left shoulder and bit down hard, marking his man as his own. Dave jolted at the joyous pleasure and whimpered. He could feel his erection straining but knew better not to touch it.

"Please Kurt, touch me" he begged. "No," Kurt grunted as he could feel himself getting close. With the build up of the evening and the added stimulation of the open setting he was currently fucking Dave in, he knew he wouldn't last long.

He kept on slamming mercilessly into Dave who whimpered but didn't ask again to be touched. Kurt thought at one point he could see something or someone moving in the shadows and the idea of possibly being watched together with one last hard slam sent him over the edge and he came with a loud moan. Dave could feel Kurt emptying himself inside him and the sensation sparked off his own orgasm. Only he was denied as it was stopped by the cock ring Kurt had asked him to put on before he went out earlier. Kurt was in control tonight and he didn't want Dave to come. Dave groaned in pain as the sensation came and went but he had found no release. He panted as he tried to steady himself. Kurt pulled out and Dave could feel some of the semen leak out and make its way down his thigh.

"Pull your pants back on" Kurt growled as he put his dick back in his trousers.

He grabbed Dave and dragged him out of the alleyway. "This was just to mark you as mine. To show you and that guy and anybody else that it's only me who gets to touch you. When we're home I will have to punish you properly and you will take it and learn from it." Kurt said knowing that the anticipation of the next bit would drive Dave mad.

"Yes Kurt. I've been bad, please punish me and teach me to be better." Dave said submissively as he followed Kurt on their short walk home, trying hard to hide the excitement in his voice.

Once inside their room Kurt didn't waste any time. Tonight was not about romance and sweet sex it was all about serving each others needs. Dave had done a good job at getting Kurt jealous and Kurt was now really in the mood for this part of the evening.

"Take off your clothes now," he ordered Dave who obeyed. Kurt quickly walked over to the nightstand and got out the gag they would use tonight. As it turned out Dave was rather loud during this particular part of their games and they had to find a way of muffling his shouts and after experimenting with different gags had settled on a ball gag, which still allowed Dave to express himself but muffled any noise sufficiently to not annoy the neighbours.

"Open," he ordered as he stood in front of Dave and pushed the gag in before securing it at the back of his head.

Kurt pushed Dave over and made him lie on the bed. Kurt took the crop that he had placed next to the bed earlier and gave it a swing which had Dave jerk and huff out in need.

"You will get punished now for your behaviour. I do not approve of you going out and flirting with other men."

They had agreed on 20 lashes and Kurt knew Dave liked them to be hard. It took them a few tries to establish exactly how hard was hard enough but by now Kurt was kind of an expert at it.

Kurt stood himself behind Dave and let the crop come down on Dave's back. Dave hunched and moaned before stilling again and waiting for the next one. Kurt rained down the next couple of blows all across Dave's back and could see the marks forming with each hit. Dave's moans got more urgent and it took him longer to recover after each blow. Kurt was watching him carefully for any sign of him wanting to stop. Since they started using the gag for this part of their sex life, they had agreed on a hand sign from Dave in case he wanted to stop. But Dave just lied still on the bed waiting for more.

Kurt rained down the next 10 blows on Dave's ass and could hear Dave cry and see his body shudder more and more with each blow.

Kurt then flung the crop across the room and unzipped his trousers and stepped out of them and took off his shirt. He walked over to Dave turned him around so he was lying on his back and took out the gag. He leaned in and placed a hungry kiss on Dave's mouth.

"You learned your lesson, I hope. I know you will be a good boy from now on and only have eyes for me." Kurt said in a rough voice yanking Dave by the hair.

"Yes, Kurt. Only you. It will always be only you." Dave whimpered.

"Good." Kurt smirked placing another little kiss on Dave's lips before kissing his way down Dave's chest and stomach to his groin.

"Now, I think you deserve a little reward." Kurt gave Dave's straining cock a few tugs with his hand before swiftly engulfing it with his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and started to move up and down Dave's length relentlessly.

Dave could feel himself get close almost immediately. He was getting to that point where nothing else mattered. His head was rocking from side to side and he was mumbling incoherently.

Kurt hummed around Dave's cock and then pulled off, focusing his attention on the head and expertly started to lick and suck and tease at it. Within a minute he could feel Dave's body tighten up and Dave screamed out as yet another wave of orgasm spasmed through him without finding any release.

"Oh no, not yet!" Kurt scolded him, giving him a slap on his thigh. "I still am pondering whether you deserve to actually come tonight."

Dave whimpered and tears were falling as he begged Kurt to just please let him come. It was intermixed with affirmations that he loved Kurt, only Kurt. That there never ever will be anyone else than him.

"Oh Dave!" Kurt façade was cracking a bit for a moment as he leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss and let Dave pull him in. "I love you so much" Kurt said as he wiped away the tears from a now very exhausted looking Dave.

"Not much longer now, I promise" Kurt whispered as he leaned over and pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and started to slick up Dave's pulsing cock. Dave watched puzzled as Kurt slicked him up. He knew his thinking was getting hazy but he could remember they had agreed on Kurt being the dominant all night and doing the fucking, so why…?

"Kurt? Why are you…?" Dave panted.

Kurt shushed him. "Just let me get on with it. I promise you I will dominate you good" he said as he straddled Dave and lined his cock up with his entrance.

Realisation hit Dave and he grunted as he could feel his body going rigid with anticipation. They had only ever done this once but gosh it had been good. Kurt was the personified power bottom and had almost ridden him sore the last time they did this.

"Oh god…" Dave groaned out ".., but Kurt you're not prepared."

"Shut up!" Kurt had gone back into bitch mode. "I know what I'm doing here. I want to feel all of you inside of me, want to feel filled up with your cock!" Kurt gasped out as he started to simultaneously lower himself on Dave's impressive cock, moaning and panting when Dave's head breached his ring of muscle and stretched him out.

"OH fuck … Dave …" Kurt whined as he breathed through the pain and quickly pushed himself down all the way until he was flush against Dave. Not waiting for the pain to subside he started to lift and let himself fall back down on Dave's cock, faster and more urgent each time.

"Kurt … please let me just …. I am so close… please," Dave begged as he felt another wave hit his body and cried in frustration and pain.

"You're not going to be allowed to come, not yet" Kurt grunted as he kept slamming down onto Dave. Kurt had nails dug into Dave's flesh around his waist as he steadied himself and Dave could feel the pain shoot through him. Kurt knew he would be able to do this for a while thanks to his earlier orgasm and he also knew Dave would be a wreck by the end of it.

After another 10 minutes of relentlessly riding Dave and feeling another failed attempt of him orgasm Kurt could feel himself getting close again. He pushed himself up on his legs pulling Dave's cock out and reached down undoing the cock ring. Dave was crying and babbling and not able to talk anymore at this point and Kurt wasn't even sure whether he had registered him taking off the ring. Kurt impaled himself back onto Dave's leaking cock and started to thrust down hard, angling himself so Dave's erection would hit his prostate as he slammed down. Kurt took his cock into his hand and started to frantically stroke himself.

Dave's dick was painfully sensitive by now from all the almost orgasms and the continuous stimulation by Kurt. He cried and growled and felt his whole body being exhausted and every nerve ending on fire. Suddenly his toes were curling and his stomach was exploding as his muscles in his legs went into spasm and he released about four orgasms worth of cum inside of Kurt. Dave was sure he had blacked out for a second as he still had trouble focusing and white spots were dancing in front of his eyes and he couldn't breathe.

Kurt only needed a few more strokes and combined with the sensation of Dave coming inside of him, filling him up and the feeling of Dave's cum dribbling out of his hole even as he was still riding Dave had Kurt spark of his second orgasm of the night. He came hard all over his hand and Dave's stomach. "Oh god DAVE … I love you sooo much" he whined out hardly being able to catch his breath as the orgasm rippled through his body.

He collapsed on top of Dave and ended up spreading his cum between the two of them as he wriggled to get himself comfortable and after placing a peck on an already dozing Dave, closed his eyes and dozed off as well.

They woke about an hour later, still too exhausted to move as every single muscle in their bodies was hurting. They were just about able to lift their heads and smile tiredly at one another.

"Happy anniversary baby" Dave croaked out, his voice sore and strained from all his vocal exertion.

"Happy anniversary to you too." Kurt looked lovingly at his boyfriend.

"I love you so much," Dave said giving Kurt a kiss and wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, happy and satiated and not ever wanting to be anywhere else than in Dave's arms.

Dave suddenly started to chortle uncontrollably.

"What?" Kurt looked at him quirking an eyebrow.

"You know, I have no idea how we're ever going to top this on our next anniversary."

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jealousy kink, orgasm denial, slight BDSM, rough sex, barebacking, power bottom, I think that's all!


End file.
